Auror Training
by SilverWolfLove
Summary: Title says it all. Part of the Lia-Annemarie Abrielle Salton saga. R&R, pleeze! Harry/Ginny, George/Angelina, Lia/Justin F.F. If you like Hermione, you shouldn't read this, cause she's not in it. Lia Salton takes her place in the Golden Trio.


**I have this mental issue that whenever I write about an OC, I have to write about it in other stories. In here, Harry has a second cousin named Lia-Annemarie Abrielle "Lia" Salton, and the rest of Lia's brothers and sisters. And Harry has a fraternal twin sister named Annabella Lily "Anna" Potter (the product of my mental issue, considering this well be the second or third time I've been writing about her.) Also, Tonks and Remus didn't die in the Battle, they were just seriously wounded. And Moody isn't dead either. Information on Lia is going to be on my profile. Feel free to read it if you'd like.**

Lia's POV

A loud smashing sound was soon followed by the arguing of my twenty year old fraternal twin brothers Stephen and Casey Salton.

"See what you did now?" yelled Casey. Casey was always the more loud, out going, mischievous twin who was prone to getting into trouble.

"Me? How did I do that? You're the one who was waving that sodding broom around like a bloody maniac!" complained Stephen. Stephen was always the mellower, smart, good twin.

"I was not waving the broom about! I was trying to get the cat away from the house-elf!" bellowed Casey, throwing the broom across the room.

Our house-elf Nataysia squealed and jumped as it hit the ground. I sighed, and continued to eat my cereal.

"Nataysia was perfectly fine! They were playing! Bollocks, Casey! You are such a bloody bafoon! I pity Eagan for having to put up the likes o' you!" Stephen was seriously getting mad now if he brought in Eagan, Casey's girlfriend since they were eighteen. Eagan is training to be a Healer, while Casey and Stephen are both going in to do their third year of Auror Training.

"Oh, yeah? Well I feel deeply sorry for Emily for ever crossing your blinking path! She could get a way better bloke than you!" Casey retaliated. Emily Anderson was Stephen's girlfriend since they were both in Fifth Year. Emily is also training to be an Auror, and is also going into her third and final year of Auror Training.

Dad—Aaron Salton—pushed out his chair and walked to the arguing twins. He got in between them, and put his hands on their chests.

"Alright, boys." He turned to Casey and then to Stephen. "Casey and Stephen, apologize. Now."

He stepped back.

Casey and Stephen took a step forward, and hugged. "I'm sorry, Casey," said Stephen at the same time Casey said "I'm sorry, Stephen." Laughing, Casey pulled Stephen under his arm and gave him a nuggy. Stephen, laughing, retaliated by giving Casey a wedgy. Casey hollered, and stopped. Stephen straightened up. Casey fixed his boxers and pulled up his jeans.

I just continued to eat my cereal until it was finished, and then placed it in the sink before sitting down on the love seat in the living room. It was a beautiful day out. The bright sun shone in the windows, illuminating the room, the blue sky was as clear as water, and the heat from the sun warmed my skin. My seventeen year old brother Seth Salton sat down beside me and opened the window. The warm August breeze blew in, making the curtains float.

This year, Seth was going into his Seventh and final year at Hogwarts (in Ravenclaw). I was so proud. "Oi, Lia, did you get your letter excepting you into Auror Training yet?" he asked.

I shoke my head. "No."

From high up in the sky, I heard a soft hoot. I looked up, and saw a little black dot in the sky. As it flew closer, I could tell that it was a Ministry Owl. The beautiful brown owl landed on the window sill. Smiling, I took the letter from its beak. On the front, it said _"Lia-Annemarie Salton, The Room Closest to the Stairs, Godric's Hallow." _I turned the faded yellow envelope over, and saw that it held the Auror seal, which were two wands crossing over and a sword going straight through it.

I gave the owl a mint from a bowl on the coffee table, and it took flight, back to the Ministry.

I looked at Seth and couldn't help the grin that spread across my face. This letter was going to define whether or not I got into Auror Training.

Taking a deep breath, I ripped open the envelope and took the letter out.

_Dear Ms. Salton,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into a three year Auror training program at The Cheshire Academy of Aurors in Cheshire, England. Training starts on September 5th at 2:30. A train well be at King's Cross, waiting for you at Platform 9 ¾. The train, the Cheshire Express, well leave at exactly 2:30. If you are late, you cannot join Auror Training until next year. Turn the next page to find out what you need for Training._

_ Dravan Kahn, Your Mentor_

My shaking hands turned onto a different page, which showed all the things I would need.

**UNIFORM**

_Trainees well require_

Five seats of plain work robes with your Hogwarts house crest on it (black)

One winter coat (black with silver fastenings)

Gloves

Three pairs of trousers (black)

Three pairs of skirts (black) (if you are a girl)

Three plain polo shirts (white)

A tie with your Hogwarts house colours on them

**COURSE BOOKS**

_All Trainees well need at least one copy of the following_

A Compendium of Common Curses and Their Counter-Actions by Jorge Mainz Practical Defensive Magic and Its Use Against the Dark Arts by Josie Day Confronting the Faceless by Kyed Smith

Magick Moste Evile by Godelot

Guide to Advanced Transfiguration by Ray Hedges

Dreadful Denizens of the Deep by Kaelyn Frobisher

Dragon Species of Great Britain and Ireland by Niles Power

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Encyclopedia of Toadstools by Phyllida Spore

Extreme Incantations by Violeta Stitch

Achievements in Charming By Jerry Hurley

Book of Spells by Maxime Stoner

Magical Draughts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Advanced Potion-Making by Libatius Borage

Magical Misdemeanors in the Modern Law by Tim McCrae

Extraordinary Trials in History by Jessica Foster

**Other Equipment**

2 Quills

2 Bottles of Ink

Parchment

1 Wand

1 Broom

1 Size three Pewter Cauldron

1 Potion Kit

2 Viles of Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder

Stunned, I folded the paper and put it on the coffee table. After about twenty seconds for the reality of it to set in, I sprang up and started jumping on the couch, smiling and yelling "Oh yeah, uh-huh! I'm the best! Who's the best? I am!" over and over again. I pulled Seth up by the waist, and he started to jump with me.

"I guess you go into Auror Training?"

We stopped, and looked in the direction of the voice. Dad was standing there, along with Casey, Stephen, my nineteen year old brother Jared, my sixteen year old sister Kimberley-Madison "Kimberley", my fourteen year old brother Brayton, and my twelve year old sister Nevaeh-Dominique "Nevaeh" Salton. Jared was going into his Second Year in Auror Training, Kimberley was going into her Sixth Year at Hogwarts (in Gryffindor), Brayton was going into his Fourth Year at Hogwarts (in Gryffindor), and Nevaeh was going into her Second Year at Hogwarts (in Gryffindor).

I stepped off the couch, followed by Seth.

I nodded enthusiastically. Casey and Stephen hooted and, at the same time, ran to give me hugs. Casey spun me around, and then passed me to his twin. Stephen passed me to Dad, who passed me to Jared, who passed me to Brayton, who passed me to Kimberly, who passed me to Nevaeh. I hugged the girls, and the boys spun me around. I was a little too heavy for Brayton to lift, so he just kissed my cheek and hugged me tightly.

Once I was finished, the eight of us walked back into the kitchen.

"I think this requires Victor Ice-Cream, eh?" asked Dad.

"Yeah!" we all chorused at different times.

"Let's Apparate," suggested Casey.

"Okay," agreed Dad.

Nevaeh grabbed onto my arm, Seth grabbed onto Casey's, Brayton grabbed onto Dad's, while Stephen and Jared Apparated alone. I twisted my arm away from Vaeh, and re-doubled my grip. _Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour_, I thought. As soon as I finished my thought, everything went black. For about three seconds, it felt like Nevaeh and I were being forced through a very thin rubber tube. The spot below my navel tickled.

With a loud pop, we were in Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. The walls were a pale pink, with many different kinds of ice cream on display. Seven of us pulled out a chair and sat around a white table, while Dad went up to get our ice cream.

"Okay, what do you lot want?" Dad questioned.

"Chocolate chunk ice cream with pink sprinkles," announced Nevaeh.

"Vanilla ice cream with chocolate syrup," said Brayton.

"A banana split," declared Stephen.

"A banana split," mimicked Casey. Whenever we go out for supper or something, Casey and Stephen _always_ have the same thing. It's really weird.

"Cotton candy ice cream," said Kimberley.

"Vanilla ice cream with fudge, strawberries, caramel, with chocolate syrup," said

Jared.

"Chocolate ice cream, with wafer crumbs, fudge syrup, raspberries, blueberries,

chopped up bananas, chocolate chunks, and crushed up cookie crumbs with a cherry on top," I declared.

I got choruses of "Wow" from around the table.

I giggled. "I know. But I thought what the hell. I've finally gotten into Auror

Training, so I'm going to pig out until I gain fifteen pounds."

With that, Dad left to get our ice cream.

I looked over at Nevaeh. "Vaeh, when you graduate Hogwarts, what d'you want to be?"

She thought about it for a second, and then answered. "Either a Healer, a Mediwitch, a Quidditch player for Puddlemere United, or a Wizarding Naturalist."

"Oh. I guess those are good jobs. I wanted to be a Chaser for Puddlemere United, but I wanted to be an Auror more. But maybe I'll try to join Puddlemere United after Auror Training." I looked at Kimberley. "What about you, Kimmy?"

"Umm, maybe a Hit Witch. But being a Dragon Keeper would be interesting. And so would being a Professor."

"That's bleedin' cool, K-Salton." I switched my gaze to Seth. "What about you, Sethy-Boy?"

"Arithmancer. Or maybe Unspeakable," he explained.

"I could never be an Arithmancer. Mostly because I cannot do Arithmancy. My brain just wasn't cut out for it." I turned to Brayton. "What about you, Bray-Bray?"

"Quiddich Player, all the way."

"Oh yeah? For what team?" I asked.

"The Tutshill Tornadoes." He unzippered his jacket and, sure enough, he was wearing a Tutshill Tornadoes jersey with the number 6, and the surname Birch on the back.

Before I could respond, Dad placed my ice cream in front of me. It was at least seven inches tall, eight inches counting the cherry. I licked my lips, and dug into it. It tasted so good! Like an explosion of chocolaty goodness in my mouth. I was finished two minutes earlier that everyone else, even though I had the biggest ice cream.

Once we were all done, we placed the spoons and bowls in the pick-up box, and walked out on to the sunny streets of Diagon. The clock above Gringotts Bank told me that it was 12:46.

"What d'you say we get your school supplies?" Dad asked.

"We could, but we don't have our letters," Kimberley exclaimed.

"Well, one of you can go get the letters."

I sighed. "Okay. I well." Every backed away from me. I twisted my arm a little, and thought Salton home, Godric's Hallow. I felt a familiar tickle below my navel. I felt constricted, and then, with a loud pop, I was fine again. From the coffee table, I grabbed my letter, than ran upstairs. I popped into each of the five rooms to grab letters. Three letters from Hogwarts and three letters from Auror Headquarters. I was in Casey and Stephen's room, which was the last one in the hallway, by the time I was finished.

I twisted my arm. _Diagon Alley_, I thought. The familiar feeling caught me, until I was completely engulfed in black. But it only lasted about four or five seconds, and I was dropped onto the cobblestone pathway.

I straightened up, and handed each person their letters.

Dad rubbed his hands together. "Alright. Now I have to go to Gringotts to get money. You guys go into Quality Quidditch Supplies, and do not go from there." He glanced to Casey, Stephen, Jared and me. "I don't care if you guys are legal age, you're not to go outside of Quality Quidditch Supplies, or I won't buy anything for the bloke or bint who did it, which means you'll have to find your own way to get it or not go to Auror Training." With that, he our Dad walked away, straight into the doors of Gringotts Bank.

Jared pulled open the door of Quality Quidditch Supplies for us, and a little twinkling bell rang when we entered. Jared, Casey, Brayton and I went straight for the Brooms, while Seth and Stephen went for the Bludgers (Stephen was the Beater for the Hufflepuff Quidditch Team, while Seth is on the Ravenclaw Quidditch Team as a Beater), and Nevaeh and Kimberley went to the jerseys. Kimberley has a massive collection of Quidditch jerseys, with at least ten different jerseys from ten different teams.

About thirteen different kinds of brooms were staked against the wall. Including Cleansweep Sevens, Nimbus 2001s, Moontrimmers, and Bluebottles. But the one that caught my eye was the Firebolt. It was brown, and made from Ash Wood and birch twigs. It's supposed to be the fastest broom in England and Europe. It has a better Braking Charm than my Cleansweep Eleven, superb balance and precision, and hovers at reasonable mounting height when let go. It was the perfect broom for me. Our second cousin Harry Potter has one that he got from his (and my) godfather Sirius Black. He let me ride it once back in Seventh Year, and it was amazing.

I picked it up, and got a better look at it. Up on the handle, written in small golden writing was the word "Firebolt." I heard the twinkle bell again, but paid it no attention.

"Okay, hurry up, lads," said Dad.

I looked back, and ran to him, still carrying the Firebolt. Jared, Casey and Brayton were still looking at the broom. Casey and Jared were arguing about which was better, the Moontrimmer or the Nimbus 2001.

"Daddy, can I please get this Firebolt?" I asked, giving him my puppy dog eyes.

He shoke his head. "No, Lia. I just bought you your Cleansweep Eleven at the beginning of Seventh Year."

Time to turn on the guilt, I thought. "But Daddddyyy." I dragged the word out longer than I should have. "When Jared, Casey and Stephen got into Auror Training, you got them new brooms, even though you had both Stephen and Casey two brooms that May." I turned up the volume on my puppy dog eyes. "Pwease, Daddy?" I asked again.

He bit his lip, and then sighed, taking the broom from my hands. "Okay."

I jumped up in the air about a foot. "Yay!" I did my victor dance.

I attracted the attention of Nevaeh, who came over, leaving Kimberley looking at some Chudley Cannons jerseys.

"What did Lia get?" she asked.

Dad showed her my Firebolt. "A new broom for getting into Auror Training."

Nevaeh looked surprised. "Well, if Lia gets her _eighth_ broom, can't I get my first?"

"No, Nevaeh. Your still too young," Dad said. I was still doing my victor dance.

"Dad!" yelled my little sister. You see, I turn on the puppy dog eyes, while Nevaeh goes straight to anger. "Casey and Stephen got their first brooms when they were ten, Jared got his first when he was nine, Lia got her first when she was five, Seth got his first when he was eleven, Kim got her first when she was nine, and Brayton got his first when he was ten! Why can't I get my first? I'm twelve!"

He bit his lip, and thought about it for about a minute, before answering. "Okay, fine. But not the Firebolt, the Nimbus 2001 or 2000, or the Moontrimmer."

Nevaeh sighed, and walked over to the brooms. I followed her over there. Her eyes scanned the many brooms. They stopped at the Silver Arrow, and then again at the Oakshaft 79.

I pointed to the Comet 290. "That's the one you want. It's brilliant for a beginner. It only goes sixty miles per hour, but it has a great Braking Charm and decent tailwind. I wouldn't know, but that's what it said in Which Broomstick I got a few months ago." I took it down from it's rack, and gave it to her.

Dad chose that moment to walk over, my Firebolt still in hands. "A Comet 290? It's good for a beginner." Dad took it from Vaeh, and sized it up, before handed it back to her. "Try it."

"Really?" she asked, a smile starting to pull at the corners of her mouth.

"Yeah."

Nevaeh mounted it.

"Now, just put your hands here." Dad took her hands and positioned them up by the handle. "Ever so slightly, kick off the ground. Once your floated a little bit above the ground, pull up on the handle."

Without hesitation, Nevaeh lightly kicked off the ground, pulled the handle up, and was soon floated about five feet off the ground. A grin creped across her face and stayed there.

Dad and I smiled at her.

"Very good, Vaeh. Now, tilt the broom handle down, and touched your feet on the ground," Dad instructed.

My sister did as she was told, and then got off the broom, handing it over to dad. "Wow," she managed to get out through her smile.

I smiled at her and wrapped my arm around her shoulder. "You like it, little sister?"

"It's amazing! I can't wait to actually fly it!"

Dad went to pay for our brooms, while Nevaeh and I rounded up the rest of my family. Seth insisted on Dad buying his a set of Bludgers, and Brayton insisted that Dad buy him a snitch (he's the Seeker for Gryffindor.) After much begging and pleading, Dad finally gave in.

After paying for our purchases, we all walked out of the store. Seven letters came out, and seven sets of eyes read them.

"We need books," said Casey and Stephen at the same time. The way they say things at exactly the same time gets creepy sometimes, but we've gotten used to it over the years.

"Well, it looks like we're going to Flourish and Blotts," mumbled Brayton, already heading for the little shop in North Side, Diagon Alley. Once we got there, Brayton opened the door. We trotted in, and Brayton filed in after us.

Dad pulled us aside, and gave each of us twenty Galleons, three Sickles and six Knuts. "Take these, and buy what you'd like. Just as long as it has to do with school." He looked at Casey and I particularly. I nodded, as Casey and Stephen walked off together, already arguing.

I headed off behind a book shelf, and then looked at my letter. A Compendium of Common Curses and Their Counter-Actions by Jorge Mainz. Defense Against the Dark Arts section, I guessed. I headed over there, and finally found it after about a minute or two of searching the spines for it. I grabbed, and then went to find a basket. Once I found one beside the counter, I put the single book in it, and looked at the other books on my list. I had to go to at least six different sections. I had more than ten books in my basket. Thinking what the hell, I headed over to the Sports and Games section. The Noble Sport of Warlocks by Quintius Umfraville, The Wonder of Wigtown Wanderers by Kennilworthy Whisp, and so many more. I finally settled for Beating the Bludgers - A Study of Defensive Strategies in Quidditch by Kennilworthy Whisp.

After putting it in my already full basket, I went to pick up different books for me to read for pleasure. By the time I was done, I had Dragon Breeding for Pleasure and Profit by Ryan Campbell, Dragon Species of Great Britain and Ireland by Gregory Kenworth, Hairy Snout, Human Heart by Melissa Corkeran, Saucy Tricks for Tricky Sorts by Terrance Dunkan, World Mythology by Adele Shack, Quidditch Teams of Britain and Ireland by Brian Balart, and Home Life and Social Habits of British Muggles by Wilhelm Wigworthy.

I walked to counter and paid for my mighty selection of books. All together, it cost me six Galleons, three Sickles and Ten Knuts. The clerk bagged them, and gave them back to me.

I met Dad, Jared and Nevaeh outside, sitting on the wooden bench. I sat beside Jared, placing my bags beside me on the bench.

Dad and Jared were into a deep conversation about Quidditch.

". . . the only reason the Tutshill Tornadoes won was because they had to cheat," explained Jared.

"Yeah, but, Jared, their good even without them cheating."

"No, their not. They know they can't win, so they cheat."

Before Dad could say anything else, Casey, Stephen, Brayton, Seth and Kimberley came pushing through the door, mumbling to each other. Us on the bench stood up and grabbed our things, joining them. I pulled out my letter, and scanned it.

"We're gonna need to go to Madame Malkin's and then Twilfitt and Tatting's," I explained, shoving my letter back into my cloak

We walked to Madame Malkin's, and into the shop. A little bell rang, signally our entrance.

"Be with you in just a minute!" yelled an ancient voice from over in the fitting area.

When I looked over, my eyes saw a girl, with pitch black hair that came to her bum, blond peekaboos, and pink streaks was standing on the pedestal.

Madame Malkin was kneeled down by her feet.

"Ouch!" bellowed the girl. She sounded familiar. And I think I should know that voice. I've roomed with her since First Year.

After she was done, my friend stepped down from the pedestal. "Gryffindor, dear?" Madame Malkin asked.

"Yes."

Madame Malkin disappeared into the back room, and came out with five fabric Gryffindor crests. With a flick of her wand, the crests were sewing themselves onto the robes. With another flick of her wand, they were bagged and given to the girl.

"Thank you, Madame Malkin."

"Your very welcome, Ronnie."

Smiling, the girl turned to face me. When her eyes caught mine, she ran as fast as she could and launched herself at me. We hugged tightly, laughing.

When she pulled away from me, she was grinning widely. "Did you get into Auror Training?" Ronnie asked.

"Yeah!" Ronnie's grin widened, and she grabbed me, we jumped around.

"Me too!" she yelled happily. We hugged again and jumped around in circles.

Ronnie's real name is Veronica, but every calls her Ronnie. We've been roomies since we first met while she was at the park. You see, Ronnie is Muggle-born, and grew up in Muggle Surrey. So, one day she was at the park with her younger sisters Joni and Marissa. I just happened to be strolling by with Casey, and we stopped at the park. We saw Ronnie making a leaf float in the air. After watching her for another half an hour, we decided to tell her that she was probably a witch. She took it surprisingly well. That was in July. A month and a half after that, she got her Hogwarts letter. I dropped by to see her when I got my letter, and she confirmed that she got her's as well.

"Okay, okay, shut it!" bellowed Jared, rubbing his temples. "I have a bloody headache! You girls are like squealing Hippogriffs! Merlin!"

I stuck my tongue out at my big brother.

"Okay, who's going first?" Madame Malkin asked.

"Me, I supposed," I answered, walking forward. I stepped up on the pedestal.

"Auror Training?" she asked. I nodded yes.

Madame Malkin measured the length and width of my arms, my height, my width, the length and width of my neck, the length and width of my arms, and then she threw the measuring tape over her left shoulder, and then disappeared into the back room. After a minute or two, she came back with a robe. I took off my traveling cloak, and switching it with the new one. It fit me perfectly.

Madame Malkin sized it up, and then started to make changes. She tucked up the length of the robe, tightened the arm holes, and made the neck spot a little looser. She only poked me once. Usually she pokes me four or five times.

When she was finished, she instructed me to take it off. I did as I was told, and gave the black fabric back to her.

"Gryffindor, dear?" she asked.

I put my hand on my heart, acting hurt. "Why, Madame Malkin, did you think I would be in any other house but Gryffindor?"

She rolled her eyes. "Of course not, Lia." She went in the back room and came out with five more fabric Gryffindor crests. A minute later, I was handed my bags and walking back to Ronnie, passing Nevaeh, who was now getting fitted for her robes.

Dad paid for my robes, which were only seven Galleons.

"Oi, Ronnie, where are you headed now?" I asked.

"Twilfitt and Tatting's," she answered.

"Us too. Hey, maybe we can go together. Just you and me."

"Okay!"

I turned to Dad. "Daddy, can Ronnie and I go to Twilfitt and Tatting's together?"

Dad shrugged. "Okay." Dad dug into his pocket and pulled out ten more Galleons and handed them to me. "Here. We'll meet you _both_ at Weasleys Wizard Wheezes, alright?"

"Okay, dad," I mumbled before walking out the door, onto the hot cobblestone path.

"Abernathy! Salton!" yelled a voice from behind us.

I turned, and saw my other roommate, Tia-Lynn "Tia" Montague. I gasped playfully, and Tia ran, hugging us both.

"Hey, Montague."

"Hey, Salton." She turned, smiling, to Ronnie. "Hey, Abernathy."

"Hey, Montague," replied Ronnie cheery.

I felt two arms rap around me, and pull me into a nuggy. I heard familiar laughing coming from my attacker. "I've gotcha now, Lia!"

I rapped my arm around his waist, shot out my foot, and tripped him up. He landed with a hard thump on the ground. Laughing, I looked down at Tia's older brother Mikey Montague. He was wearing blue jeans, a grey traveling cloak and a white T-shirt with his black hair spiked up.

Tia offered her hand to her older brother. Mikey took it, and hopped up. They looked back to us.

I shoke my head, tsk-tsking Mikey. "Mikey, you've tried that on me more times than I can remember. And how many times has it worked?"

He sighed. "Twice."

"And how many times has it back fired?"

"A hundred."

"No, Mikey, it back fired a hundred and one times," chimed in their older sister Darcy. She was still in training to become a Mediwitch.

Mikey rolled his eyes.

The rest of the Montagues chose that time to walk up to us. Their younger sister Donett (Sixth Year Hufflepuff), their older brother Tret (Charlie Weasley's best friend and a Dragon Keeper), their older brother Warren (Keeper for the Appleby Arrows), and their parents Chelle and Amentia Montague.

"Lia! Ronnie!" exclaimed Mrs. Montague, and then hugged us both.

She pinched Ronnie's cheeks. "Oh, dear, doesn't your family feed you? Your as thin as a broom." She tsk-tsked, before moving onto me. "My word, Lia, your as pale as the Holy Ghost. Don't you get outside?"

I smiled at her. This is what Mrs. Montague does. She finds something wrong with you, and tries to fix it. I used to find it annoying, but I got used to it. "Yes, Mrs. Montague, but—"

She shushed me. "Now, Lia, you remember what I told you, don't you? Never to—"

"Call you Mrs. Montague. Call you Amentia," I finished for her.

She smiled her warm, motherly smile. "Yes, dear." She stepped back, so Mr. Montague could get at us.

He hugged us tightly for a minute, and then pulled away. "Your right, Amentia. Their both as pale as the Holy Ghost and as thin as brooms." He shoke his head. "I should have a serious talk with your families." He laughed at the end of it, so Ronnie and I tried to choke out laughs too. Our laughs sounded more like screeching owls. "Now, what do you two call me?" Mr. Montague asked.

"Chelle," we chorused.

He smiled. "Right, girls." And then he stepped back, wrapping his arms around his wife.

"Well, we're really sorry, but we have to finish our shopping," explained Ronnie.

"Okay," said Tia. She and her family turned to leave, but she whirled back around. "Hey, did you guys get into Auror Training?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah," I explained, smiling.

She smiled. "Brilliant!"

"Did you get into Hit Wizard Training?" Ronnie asked.

She smiled and nodded her head enthusiastically. "Yeah!"

"Brilliant!"

"Well, see you," declared Tia, turning to leave.

We waved her off, and continued on our way to our destination.

Once we got there, I swung the door opened and stalked through, followed by Ronnie. I pulled out my letter and read over again the uniform section.

"Okay, we need . . . Five seats of plain work robes with your Hogwarts house

crest on it, check . . . one black winter coat with silver fastenings." With my letter still in hand, we walked to the winter coat section.

There were plaid ones that went to the thighs, plain black cloaks that pooled at the feet (it reminded me of Snape, so those were a big no-no), red cloaks that came to the knees, and so many more. In the end, we settled on two plain black cloaks that came just above the ground, with simple silver fastenings with a flower etched into each fastening.

"Gloves now."

By the time we were finished, we had bought dragon hide gloves, three pair of black trousers each, a pair of jeans each, three knee high black skirts each, three plaid white polo shirts each, four pairs of grey stockings each, and two pairs of black dress shoes each. Also, I bought a pair of black flats. It cost us nine Galleons each.

Once we were outside, our arms were full of bags. My bestie and I went to Magical Menagerie to pick up our supplies. We paid three Galleons there, and then went to Potages Cauldron Shop, spent a Galleon and four Sickles there, and went to Sugarplum's Sweets Shop.

My mouth was watering from looking at all the sweets. There were so many sweets that lined the store! Licorice Wands, Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes, rakes of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, bowls of Chocolate Frogs, glass jars of Acid Pops, a big round bubble gum machine filled with Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, and so many more things that made my mouth moist.

After spending eight Galleons each on candy, we walked out and headed to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. I had bought a bag of ten Jelly Slugs, one Acid Pop, a bag of ten Chocoballs, four Chocolate Frogs, a pack of five Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, two Fudge Flies, two Licorice Wands, two Sugar Quills, and two Pumpkin Pasties.

Once we arrived at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, I was immediately aware that we were the first one's here.

"Do you need any help?" rang a voice from behind a shelf.

"No, thanks anyway, George," I declined.

A head filled with fiery red, freckles and two blue eyes shot up from behind the shelf, and looked at us.

George smiled. "Oh, hey, Ronnie and Lia," he said cheerfully, wiping his hands on his brown trousers.

I glanced around the shop. Everything was quiet. Too quiet. It's always booming, and sparkling, and so much alive. But it looked dead.

"George, what's wrong here? It's so . . . quiet and . . . almost peaceful," I asked, scanning the store again. Still quiet.

George smiled sadly. "Well, Ron's gone with Harry to get their Auror supplies, Fred is, er, you know, Mum is gone with Dad to visit Bill and Fleur and their new born daughter Victoire, Ginny is gone to get her school supplies with Ron and Harry, and Angelina is visiting her mom in Duffield."

I nodded. "Oh."

I walked over to the closest shelf, and looked at the things that were there. A place dedicated to many jars of U-No-Poos, Skiving Snackboxes, a box of Weasleys' Wildfire Whiz-bangs, ten or eleven Portable Swamps, a few boxes of Extendable ears, and eight or nine Headless Hats. I took a Portable Swamp down from the rack and placed it in George's arms. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"I want it," I said.

George nodded and went to ring it up. Ronnie and I grabbed two Extendable Ears each, one Headless Hat each, and Ronnie jar of U-No-Poos, before we walked on to the next section.

Once we were finished, we had picked up our mandatory two viles of Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder, and one Edible Dark Mark each.

When George finished ringing up my purchases, he said, "Eight Galleons, four Sickles and two Knuts."

I handed him the money, and he handed me the stuff. Once Ronnie was finished, the front door opened and my family stepped in, everyone's arms full of bags.

"Hey, George!" yelled Casey. Casey, Stephen, Fred and George, Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet had been best friends in Hogwarts. They would pull pranks together and all that stuff, and they were all on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, but Stephen was on the Hufflepuff Quidditch Team. Casey was Keeper, Fred and George were Beaters, Angelina, Katie and Alicia had been Chasers, while Harry was the Seeker for the Quidditch Team. But after Angelina and Alicia graduated, I became a Chaser for the Gryffindor team.

George came walked out from around the counter. "Hey, Casey, Stephen, Jared, Nevaeh, Brayton, Kimberley and Mr. Salton."

Dad looked hurt. "George, you know that I hate it when you call me Mr. Salton. It makes me feel old. It's Nightjar or Aaron. Either one."

"Alright, Aaron," George tested.

Dad laughed, putting down his bags and flexing his fingers. "Whew! I've been carrying those bags since we went to Twilfitt and Tatting's!" I laughed silently.

Dad scanned the shelves, and then something caught his eye. He walked over to it. It was then that I noticed what his eyes caught. He was holding three or four Weasleys' Wildfire Whizz-Bangs. He brought five over to the counter and put them down.

"These, George. We're gonna have a feast for Lia and Ronnie tonight," Dad declared proudly.

Laughing, George rang them up. "Two Galleons and fifteen Sickles."

Dad passed him the money, and George gave him the fireworks.

"Hey, George, do you want to come to the feast?" Dad asked.

"When?"

"Tonight at 6 o'clock."

George thought about it for a minute. "Yeah, okay."

Dad smiled. "Alright. See you at six at our house." Dad picked up his bags. "Let's go home."

"Okay," we chorused.

Brayton grabbed onto my arm, Nevaeh and Kimberley grabbed onto Dad's arm, and Seth grabbed onto Casey's arm, while Stephen and Jared Disapparated alone.

**Did you guys like it? If so, you should review! This took me two days to write. I started at 7:34pm, stopped at 12:00 that night, started again at 10:53am, and finally finished it at 5:12pm that night. You should also tell me if you like Lia Salton and her family. Personally, I like them. But I want to know what you think of them. –Cameryn Sabrina Abbott**


End file.
